


【娜俊】低地（下）

by galimatias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galimatias/pseuds/galimatias
Summary: *勿上升





	【娜俊】低地（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *勿上升

黄仁俊第二次来这里是在一周后的下午，他这次背着书包，心里已经有了点知根底的坦然，白天的这里和晚上大不相同，安静得甚至有些淳朴，盘桓缠绕的彩灯在此时不过是横向拉着的晾衣绳，上面挂着的各色衣物低垂，不复夜晚的招摇。几个小孩蹲在廉价珠帘外吃着西瓜，光着两臂的年轻女人在门口用水盆洗她们斑斓的头发，浸过一遍之后把水直接泼在地上，那些有颜色的水同西瓜汁液一起在暑气蒸腾中慢慢干涸，留下一条条斗折蛇行的彩色污渍。  
她们泼水的时候并未睁开眼，仿佛和这条街一起白天入睡，晚上醒来。

整条街都香梦沉酣，不知道娜娜是否一样。

那天黄仁俊回到家父亲已经离开了，让身为过错方的父亲净身出户是母亲的分内之事，黄仁俊对于这个效率没有感到意外。他对母亲说自己丢了钱，母亲也没有什么反应，机械地打开钱包抽了两张新的钞票给他。黄仁俊看着两张齐整的粉红色钞票，第一眼想的居然是这够他和娜娜在屋里做一次。  
在母亲睡着后黄仁俊躲进卫生间，手洗那件满是精斑的制服，像是表扬他的勤劳，展开衣领的时候，他发现他的名牌不见了。

名牌补办的流程并不复杂，只需开学到教务处缴纳人工费二十块，按昨晚的算法不过是不戴套的钱。但一周之后借母亲出差的机会，黄仁俊还是逃掉了暑期补习，娜娜笑容里藏匿的小钩子对他效果显著，远胜一切数学定理和化学公式。

而且除了他谁还知道那片污浊场所里有个漂亮的粉头发娜娜呢。这个秘密让他心怀雀跃。

白昼的阳光帮了黄仁俊大忙，他没怎么绕弯子就找到了娜娜那间带窗的临街小屋。只是这次他的视线被急刹在门口，穿着吊带裙的女人从屋里走出来，头发还滴着水，看来喜欢在中午洗头的人还真不少——黄仁俊有些走神地看着她弯腰提上高跟鞋，裸露的大腿根白腻一片，她鲜红嘴唇中间是根刚咬住的香烟，门里伸出一只手给她点上了火，女人用两指把香烟拈起，在升起的烟雾中回头留下个吻。

蝉鸣里黄仁俊听见两个人的声音，他认得其中一个。

女人的身影消失之后黄仁俊才走过去，他要找的人靠在门边，头上罩了一块毛巾，发梢同样滴着水，顺着他赤裸的上身流下来，打湿了他的灰色睡裤。为了阻断这水流睡裤的主人把毛巾从头顶扯下来挂在脖子上，暑热的波纹和他凌乱的发丝翕动着重叠，他的脸上没有表情，美好的五官氤氲在暑气的波浪里，黄仁俊记忆中的粉色娜娜在那一刻变成了视线里的金色娜娜。

***  
黄仁俊坐在床上给娜娜擦头发，娜娜枕着黄仁俊的大腿，玩那只他摘走的名牌。他脸上的口红痕迹不太明显，他似乎也并不在意。  
“我故意偷来的，因为想要仁俊再来找我。”  
他坦然地承认，又把那名牌举起来，“现在我的头发是仁俊姓的颜色了。”  
黄仁俊把毛巾换了个角度，对着娜娜的右边擦拭，这样他就完全看不到那块口红印了。他的眼睛扫过这间小小房屋的每个角落，这不像是暗娼的住所，虽然他也从没见过暗娼的住所，那扇初见的窗子给它带来了教堂里唱诗台般的光亮。桌上摆着书，最上面一本是圣经，置物架上悬挂着那一夜娜娜和他都穿过的背心，后背磨破的地方已经补好了，针线就放在圣经的封皮上。空气里弥漫着洗衣粉和洗发露的香气，没有烟，没有酒，没有恼人的廉价香水，有的是咖啡杯，拉面碗，褪色的风扇——是少年的房间。

“仁俊？仁俊？”  
黄仁俊才意识到娜娜在叫他，但他对这个问题没有什么想法，娜娜不是因为有了粉色头发才漂亮，这是一定的。  
娜娜对他挤挤眼睛说仁俊也知道这边挂的最多的是什么招牌吧？

那眼神太过迷人，黄仁俊都忘记了点头。

可她们不务正业，我被骗了。  
短发很容易干，娜娜从地上折起来扎进他怀里，圈着他的脖子对他说怎么办，娜娜的头发染坏了，我们仁俊不喜欢了。  
他抬头的时候黄仁俊发现他脸上的口红印彻底消失不见了，不知道蹭在了什么地方，很大可能是自己的裤子。黄仁俊伸手去梳理那些染得不太均匀的金色头发，它们就像它们还是粉色的时候那样亲昵地追逐着他的手指，娜娜在他手掌里摇晃着脑袋，蓬松的发丝不停扫着他手腕的皮肤，比他想象中更痒。黄仁俊觉得娜娜像他养的猫，但是他又太会撒娇了，这一点更像狗狗。

“仁俊来找我，娜娜超~级开心的。”娜娜撒娇的声音那样自然，仿佛他天生就用这种语调说话，他有漂亮的笑容，也有漂亮的牙齿，与那个匆忙的夜晚不同，白昼的阳光让他把一切勾缠都看得真切。娜娜看着他的时候视线总是落在他嘴唇，仿佛下一秒就要吻上来，不管他是不是拒绝。

“仁俊不要这么快就走吧？仁俊要做吗？做吧。”

他的眼睛仿佛在说，这样的话，仁俊就会知道自己是不一样的那个了。

——求求你，不要看透我，如果只是交易，不要再说这种话。

他无法拒绝。娜娜的句式不是疑问而是祈使，黄仁俊环住娜娜的脖子，埋在他胸前点头。

***

娜娜的床就在窗前，黄仁俊躺上去的时候实在地感受到阳光的温度，但娜娜马上覆了上来，他的嘴唇刚刚咬啮过自己的，带着鲜艳的色泽，吐息之间是情欲的热气。娜娜用下半身压着他，手指慢慢从黄仁俊的脖颈下滑，指节微弯挑开他的扣子，平直的唇线荡漾出微笑的弧度，嘟起两片嘴唇对他说“啵啵”“啵啵”。——真奇怪啊，黄仁俊一边认命地送上自己嘴唇一边想，出卖肉体的人会这样笑吗？娜娜此刻给他的笑容也许和给刚才那个女人的没什么不同。给他的吻也是这样吗？过剩的情欲是尽管残破但仍不容挣脱的网，把他缠绕其中，他忍不住去追逐娜娜的嘴唇，像是网中鱼对即将离去的水的渴求。娜娜的大腿挤进他两腿中间，睫毛簌簌地抖动着，撩拨他的面颊。黄仁俊恍惚地想起那天晚上娜娜跳出窗子的身影，那样轻盈，不是令他堕落，而是带他冒险，这间小屋是一块飞地，远离尘灰喧闹的成人世界。

“仁俊上次穿的也是白色呢。”  
娜娜抽掉他的腰带，用牙齿拉下他的拉链，黄仁俊难耐地啊了一声，咬住自己的手背，娜娜的牙齿隔着薄薄的内裤布料摩擦着他，他甚至已经感受到那坚硬的齿缘，少年人的欲望来得急促如同夏日阵雨，他的阴茎和娜娜的下颌一起抬起。

他很快就被娜娜脱得精光，因为没有枕着枕头，黄仁俊有种大脑急速充血的感觉，身体敞落在这里也不觉得冷，娜娜从他身上起来，下床去拿了什么东西。  
“我没有乱花仁俊的钱哦。”  
娜娜跨到他身上，手里拿着一个透明的瓶子对他摇了摇，那是全新的，娜娜咬开封口，把里面的液体倒上黄仁俊的大腿，那液体黏腻冰凉，黄仁俊条件反射地想要合紧双腿，但娜娜的手毫不留情地卡在他两个膝盖中间，他本能地感觉到那液体流去了它应该流去的地方，曾经被娜娜进入过的部分痉挛着，慢慢吮进这没有形状的入侵者。黄仁俊更加用力地咬住手背，从内部传来的凉意让他颤抖，他从手指的缝隙里看见娜娜脱了衣服甩到一边，下午的光线比暗巷明亮，连浅浅浮在空气中的尘埃都纤毫毕现，娜娜身下勃起的阴茎直撞进他的眼睛，体积和形状与它面容楚楚的主人完全不配。

娜娜向上贴住他，分开两指插进他已经被润滑剂渗透的穴口。黄仁俊的惊呼被娜娜的唇舌卷裹着吞下，他听见自己下身传来的声响，不同于肉体和肉体的碰撞，那像是自己内部传来的声音，他的内部在尖叫呼喊，因为润滑的刺激，因为手指的屈弯，因为还不够满足。他向上挺腰，完全勃起的阴茎紧贴着娜娜，娜娜把他们的阴茎拢在一起，手指挑动的动作灵活而猥亵，黄仁俊已经分不清自己得到的快感到底是来自哪里，但比起阴茎他似乎更急于将后穴送到娜娜的手上。

“想……想要……”

黄仁俊喉咙里溢出呜咽，他的手臂攀紧娜娜，膝盖分得更开，他说不出来他想要什么，但他的身体已经为他作证，他想要娜娜，要娜娜的手指，要娜娜的嘴唇，要娜娜的阴茎。

“仁俊里面好湿。”娜娜亲他的脸，抽出手指举到黄仁俊面前，透明的黏液一直染湿到关节，指腹摩擦间是滑腻的水声，一分开就连起一道摇荡的丝线，阳光也不能把它晒化。  
黄仁俊张着嘴发出肯定回应一般的唔嗯，他的后穴还张开着，好像有空气进去了，平常的室温对于炙热的内壁来说微微有些凉意，带来难以排解的酥痒。

“我……我会付钱的。”

黄仁俊手臂交叉着捂住了脸，他的穴口不住收缩，大腿内侧在娜娜的腰际抖颤。

“所以……快点……”

***

黄仁俊坐在娜娜身上，双腿被大大分开，娜娜靠在床头把他的双臂和腰一起禁锢在掌中，不让他逃走，也不让他摸已经滴出液体的阴茎。

“来吧，仁俊，来操娜娜。”  
娜娜被汗水沾湿的笑容也依然漂亮，“用仁俊的这里。”

“不行……不……行……娜娜……”  
他的声音颤抖，娜娜轻松地把他的身体抬高，十指掰开他臀瓣露出那处隐秘的洞口，黄仁俊脚趾乱蹬着床单，但膝盖已经跪不住了，娜娜滚烫的龟头不时擦过他已经微张的穴口，那里的皱褶条件反射地把那坚硬的部分吸住——他甚至贪恋那一瞬间结合的感觉，龟头因为他的摇晃而离开的时候，那股难耐的冲动让他的前端涨得发痛。

“仁俊自己来。”娜娜松开了托住他的手，他低头迷蒙地看着娜娜，那闪耀着金色的美貌此刻泛着情欲的醺红。这个人和自己一样，他想，自己想要，娜娜也想要，他们志同道合，两不相欠。

黄仁俊努力使自己保持一个蹲跨的姿势，扶住娜娜的阴茎对准自己的穴口，他说不清这器官和他的内部到底哪个更炙热，龟头插入的瞬间狠狠碾过了他的敏感点，黄仁俊爽得两腿发软，抬起的膝盖一下子砸在床上，随着他下落娜娜的阴茎猛地把他破开，他坐到了底，张大了嘴却叫不出声音，勃起的前端一下子射精。

黄仁俊的眼泪涌了出来，他无力地向前扑，娜娜喘息着把他向上扶起，黄仁俊垂直地坐在那根阴茎上，高潮的麻痹席卷全身，大腿剧烈抽搐。  
“太大了……”他的手掌错乱地按着自己的小腹，仿佛能用指尖勾勒出娜娜的轮廓，他每一次呼吸都能感觉到那根阴茎在他体内跳动，与他共享激烈的脉搏，敏感点时不时被刮擦的快感让他忍不住轻轻扭动，他知道如果更用力摆腰的话会更舒服，但他没有力气了，坐到底的瞬间他整个人的神经中枢都失去了控制。

“你动一动，你来……”他示弱地呜咽，“好烫……我……啊！”  
他眨着眼，抖落沾在睫毛上的泪水。

娜娜安抚地按着他的两肋，开始向上动腰，开头的几下又快又狠，黄仁俊机械地点着头，仿佛能听到自己骨架嘎吱嘎吱的声音，比他被操出来的水声还明显，娜娜在他体内宛如没有限度般地膨胀着，把他撑开，又把他填满。娜娜伸手去抚摸他，他一边呻吟，一边胡乱地去抓娜娜的手，他也不知道到底想让娜娜摸他哪里，娜娜的指尖布满催情的脉络，轻了便痒，重了就痛，让他全身的每一道纹路都只能战栗。  
“我不行了……娜娜、怎么办……我不行了……”  
他的阴茎又挺起来，随着颠动的动作在两个人的小腹上拍打，娜娜把他用力地按下去，像要把他从下往上刺穿。他觉得娜娜的阴茎要从自己的喉咙顶出来了，他伸出手指插进嘴里，想把那即将冲出的阴茎和自己的叫声一同堵回去，但他插着插着发现一根手指并不够，甚至两根、三根都不够，那股冲动不仅没被压下去，反而越烧越烈，横在他的喉咙里让他发出濒死一般的哽咽。他求助地看向娜娜，娜娜把他的手拉下来，换成自己的手，娜娜的手指仿佛另一根阴茎，在他口腔里缓慢而又色情地搅动，他被插得啊啊地叫着，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，舌尖忍不住去吸吮娜娜的指腹，他闭上眼睛，被娜娜顶得剧烈摇晃。他很快又射了，娜娜把他的精液抹在了他胸口，微凉的液体刺激着他乳头也挺立起来，娜娜修剪平滑的指甲轻轻戳刺着那翘起的部分，他含着娜娜的手指呻吟，喉咙里滚动着模糊的音节，他的下半身已经麻痹，只有被不断插入的后穴有知觉，他想要娜娜再用力，操坏他也可以。

“嗯……好厉害……娜娜，娜娜……”  
他向窗外扬头，午后的阳光也不如他的情欲激烈，破败的危房和斑驳的电线杆静静地矗立，如同美术课上的静物。这条街睡着，他和娜娜亦在梦中，他此时也被嵌在画框中，里里外外是一样的世界。

***

“这么舒服吗？”  
娜娜坐起身来，嘴唇咬他耳垂，胸膛与他相贴，娜娜的肩膀比黄仁俊想象中更宽，抽插动作中肌肉的鼓动像是豹子蓄势而发，胸肌的缝隙里那枚十字架闪着冷光。黄仁俊抱住娜娜，下颌磕着他的肩窝，是表示肯定的颔首。娜娜猛地把他向后推倒，他的后背重新挨上柔软的床单，娜娜的手指离开他的嘴唇，插进他耳后的头发，他想叫娜娜的名字，但是开口只有意乱情迷的呻吟。床脚躺着他的背包，拉链上挂着的姆明静静地盯着他。

“……不要看。”他想把姆明转过去，但是使不上力，他的手半道被娜娜抓住了，娜娜的两臂撑在他耳侧，汗珠从娜娜的额头直接掉到他的额头上。  
“仁俊，仁俊。”  
娜娜低头吻他，轻咬他的舌尖又放开，“我这次可以射在里面吧？”  
“可以吧？”  
娜娜咬牙忍耐的表情性感得要命，黄仁俊只能点头，他被娜娜抱了起来，但头和后背还贴在床上，只有腰胯悬空，娜娜凶狠地操他，下半身连接的地方被他的撞击打出飞沫，黄仁俊被顶得向后耸动，甬道里像要擦出火花——要死了，他喃喃。  
——和我一起死吧。  
娜娜吻住他的嘴唇，把他钉死在自己的阴茎上，十字架上的耶稣垂首沉默，金属贴上皮肤给他印上比风扇尖锐许多的凉意，黄仁俊感觉到精液的注入，他忍不住夹紧后穴，仿佛贪恋那液体的温度。他们在高潮的颤栗中缠绕在一起，他知道神会原谅他们。

***

“这不是熊，是狮子，叫Ryan。”

娜娜搂着他的腰，把脸在自己脖颈上贪恋地磨蹭，黄仁俊手上拿着第一次见面时窗上那个布偶，它现在躺在枕头边，窗框上它本来在的地方放着一双刚洗好的芭蕾舞鞋，那尺码应该不属于女性。

“一直放在那里，它会褪色的。”察觉到黄仁俊的目光，娜娜的嘴唇撒娇似的撅起来。“那里只放洗干净的东西。”

——也包括你自己吗？

想起那晚和Ryan同时出现在窗框的娜娜，黄仁俊有些恍惚。娜娜把Ryan举起来吸引他的注意，它橘黄色的脑袋圆鼓鼓的，即使不太像狮子也很可爱。  
于是黄仁俊也向娜娜介绍了自己书包上挂着的姆明，娜娜握着Ryan的圆爪，轻轻碰了碰姆明的手指：“你好呀~”

“你好。”黄仁俊抿抿嘴，按着姆明的头让它鞠躬。

“仁俊好可爱。”  
娜娜凑过来吻他，自然而然地又把他压在床上，黄仁俊没有推开他，只是把那两只相亲相爱的玩偶推远了些。他们是只见过两面的人，但肌肤相亲的经历让他们又的确已经亲密无间，暑热使情欲高烧，哪怕只是短暂的爱意，也足够蔓延至整个八月。如果要多年以后的他们来回忆，他们这一年的夏天是什么做成的？

风扇，Ryan，仁俊。

校服，姆明，娜娜。

——Maybe.

“仁俊，把腿分开。”  
娜娜抱住他的脖子吻他，在他的耳边要求，他把黄仁俊翻身向后压倒，阴茎顶去他两腿中间，黄仁俊感受到娜娜湿润的龟头贴着自己还未完全闭合的穴口，他怕娜娜又插进去，又隐约有点期待，娜娜的阴茎磨着他股缝，好硬，好烫，他开不了口说once again，但他的身体比他诚实，受到挑拨的褶皱柔顺地翕合，一下一下地向后啜饮。

“我不要了……别再进来……不要——啊！”

黄仁俊的哀告并不起效，娜娜的龟头缓缓破开了他脆弱的防御，湿润的甬道如刚才一般热情地欢迎着它，黄仁俊被插得小声呻吟，伏在床上抓紧了床单，娜娜这次的抽送很慢，但硬度和热度没有丝毫降低，每一下都狠轧过他的敏感点，已经高潮好几次的他经不住这刺激，被顶得张开嘴探出舌尖，尝到床单的棉布味道。娜娜吻着他单薄的肩胛，把他的腰抬高，手掌伸到身下去捻他的乳头，从那小小的部分传来剧烈的酥麻，他又勃起了，但已经射不出东西，后穴替代了阴茎的功能，他能感觉到温热的液体失禁般地向外溢出，他腿根颤抖着绷紧，但那涌流依旧一股一股不停止。  
“仁俊的这里，像女孩子。”娜娜用手接住那液体送到黄仁俊面前，不太透明，微微的腥气，仿佛黑暗中潮湿的花瓣。  
“别说……我不是……”那液体淋在他胸口，娜娜的唇舌凑过去为他舔舐，被牙齿轻咬过的乳首战栗着挺起，只是和空气碰触也痒得钻心。“我不要这些……”  
“那仁俊要什么？”  
娜娜下身缓缓地挺送，又去把黄仁俊的手找到，和他十指相扣。

“要娜娜的……”

他挣扎着起身，低头去吃娜娜的阴茎，那上面湿淋淋的满是他的液体，他不觉得脏，也不觉得排斥，欲望占据灵魂的感觉比想象中更不赖。娜娜的龟头高翘着，要他仰脸去吞，他扶着娜娜的胯骨，那块坚硬的凸起支撑起他欲望的全部重量。他只是吸吮娜娜的阴茎就快要高潮了，娜娜的手指拂过他翘起的发尾，又顺着他腰身向后探去。仁俊好狡猾呀，娜娜装模作样地叹气，手指在他的后穴里屈起，弯折的指节恶劣地在他的敏感点辗转不停，他的后穴成了一汪汩汩的泉眼，把娜娜的手指淹没，黄仁俊痉挛着瘫倒，被无声地搅拌到高潮。他最后做了一下吞咽，娜娜射在他脸上，精液慢慢地顺着他脸颊流下来，像是小小的白色瀑布。这里是这样寂静，耳边只有午后的蝉鸣，角落里的风扇不知疲倦地转动，他第一次躺上床的时候已经数过了，每过十秒就会有正对着的风吹到这边来。

***

黄仁俊醒来的时候已经是傍晚，猩红色的晚霞照着窗棂，有油画般的质感，娜娜托着腮看他，长长的睫毛被夕晖染上金色，眨眼的瞬间，黄仁俊错觉上面会扑簌簌掉下来金粉。  
“仁俊醒了呀，睡得舒服吗？”  
娜娜把本来放在他腰上的另一只手臂抬起来，轻轻抚摸他的侧脸。  
“我……我得回去了。”黄仁俊起身，发现自己衣服裤子都已经穿好，他瑟缩了一下，感受到除了难以启齿的部位微微有些胀痛，身上没有任何黏腻的感觉，可他明明记得……  
“我给仁俊清理过了。”娜娜邀功般地对他一笑。  
——不知道这个要不要收费。  
黄仁俊被自己突然冒出来的念头无奈到，但又不得不承认这确实是当下最重要的问题，于是他坐起身来，想去拿他的背包，他今天的嫖资和回收的名牌一起躺在外袋夹层里。“床上做是要两百块吗？今天也没有戴……戴那个，是不是还要加二——”  
“不需要。”娜娜打断他，眼神在一瞬间似乎变了几变，但最后又恢复成柔软的多情模样。“我偷了仁俊的东西，这个是赔罪。”娜娜低下头，浓密的睫毛再次扫过来，一下一下地吻他的脸，“娜娜很好吧？喜欢娜娜吗？”

“……喜欢。”

酣睡的余韵让人变得不会说谎，黄仁俊像是被催眠般吐出这两个字。

“那仁俊不要去找别人。”

娜娜的鼻尖抵着他的，两人近到几乎不存在的距离里那双绵绵眼波仿佛要滴坠下来。

“只喜欢我吧。”

——当然。  
——当然只喜欢你。

见识父亲的出轨场所并不需要他自己也去花钱找人上床。他的生活按部就班，也顺风顺水，他在学校里受欢迎，也没为生计发过愁，就算父亲出轨，母亲工作繁忙，他也没有在亲情上受多少委屈，他沦陷在这里，毫无预兆，毫无理由。一见钟情是个宽容的词语，英雄美人可以一见钟情，嫖客和暗娼也可以。黄仁俊一见钟情的初恋是画框里的娜娜，他们是八月里不太体面的玛格丽特和不太阔气的阿尔芒。但他并不羞耻，因为娜娜是那样坦荡，他的金发是阳光下的麦草，温暖干燥，只有情欲才让它升起潮气，它的每一道缝隙都不曾沾染肮脏的水滴。

黄仁俊想得出神，直直地看着娜娜，嘴唇不自觉地微微张开，他伸出手摸娜娜的脸，娜娜用脸颊蹭着他掌心，抬手覆上他的手握住。娜娜的眼睛盈盈地对着他，睫毛随着呼吸轻轻翕动，他在娜娜的眸子中看到自己，慌乱、期待、小心翼翼。他想，不知道多少钱才能完全买下娜娜，不做爱也可以，又或者哪怕只有肉体的交集——他渴望这呼吸，贪恋这怀抱，他像一束流水，不受控制地流向那人所在的低地。

他被娜娜按回到枕头上用力亲吻，他听见娜娜说，再来吧，再来，再来找我。

NANA's Epilogue.

那天晚上他不太睡得着，演出的余热还没完全消散，这条街的老旧电缆不足以支撑空调的运作，而风扇的风力又不足以支撑他拥有清爽的睡眠。但他对这条自己出生的街道很宽容，他把刚刚清洗过一次的Ryan放在窗框上，心想起码给它吹吹晚风。他就是这时候看见了黄仁俊，少年从背后的灯红酒绿处回头，以一个措手不及的姿势站在他门前的洼地，正抬手压住被风带起的衣角。他转过来的时候眼眸圆润晶莹，没聚焦的视线在他看来却像是瞄准了血管的蚊子，狠狠地一口叮咬在他左心房。

反正都是要出一身汗的。于是他起身趴到窗框上，在托起腮的同时为自己想出了一个随便的价格，在开口叫黄仁俊的瞬间，他是画框里的娜娜。

End.


End file.
